


Smutober '17

by YoursAlways



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 青春×機関銃 | Aoharu x Kikanjuu | Aoharu x Machinegun
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursAlways/pseuds/YoursAlways
Summary: Collection of nsfw drabbles for the Kaogmexover discord's Smutober challenge prompts.





	1. First Time

Unexpected would be putting it mildly. Kagome _knew_ Yukimura Tooru. She knew what he did for a living, she knew what kind of person he was, she knew where his interests ran. So when she finally found herself in his, somewhere in the back of her mind she’d been prepared for a different experience. Something involving bondage or whips maybe.   
  
But no. When the curiosity had finally gotten to her enough to ask, Yukimura had pressed his face into her neck and shook his head. “I can use them if you want,” he said, kissing her throat before lightly trailing a hand over her flushed skin, down her ribs, the dip of her waist, the curve of her hip. The backs of his knuckles brushed her thigh as he continued, “But this time, I’d rather not. I want to learn you on my own, just you with nothing else in the way.”   
  
Kagome shivered when she remembered the tone of his voice as he said it, deep and smooth in his sincerity. Or possibly the shiver was caused by Yukimura’s tongue mapping out her skin, from throat to nipple to navel. “Tooru,” she gasped when he came to rest between her thighs.  
  
Yukimura hummed against her skin as he pressed kisses against her inner thigh. He took his time, reveling in the feel of Kagome’s skin under his fingers and lips, soft and warm. He nipped and sucked at the delicate flesh of her inner thigh until a deep red began to blossom. Giving his mark a final kiss, he moved higher up her leg, watching Kagome’s face the entire time. It would be easier to remove his glasses and not have to worry about them getting in the way or becoming skewed, but with as poor as his vision was, he wasn’t quite ready to give up the sight Kagome made just yet. He needed to _see_ her come undone at least once.  
  
He watched and smiled to himself as Kagome tensed when he blew a teasing breath across her lips. Using two fingers to spread her open, Yukimura’s eyes never left Kagome’s face as his tongue made first contact with her clit, a single flick to test the waters. He was rewarded with a soft gasp and Kagome’s hands twisting in the sheets.  
  
Bringing his mouth down on her, he gave her clit a gentle suck and tried not to grin at the surprised cry Kagome made. For the moment, his mouth had a job to do. Allowing his tongue to dip lower, Yukimura couldn’t help the groan that escaped him when he got his first full taste of Kagome, something sharp and tangy and heady enough to make him feel a little drunk. He swallowed before pressing his tongue deeper inside her, chasing the taste as his surroundings became hazy. He was only vaguely aware of certain things; the way Kagome’s thighs kept trying to tighten around his head, the way she would occasionally tremble under his mouth, the tugs she gave his hair.  
  
It was only when she called out his name, nearly sobbed it, that everything snapped back into focus with crystal clarity again. Kagome was panting above him, chanting in a strained voice, “Please, please, Tooru, please. I _need_ -” but she was cut off with a gasp followed by a deep sigh when Yukimura finally withdrew his tongue and slipped a long finger inside her instead. When he got a feeling for how wet she was, and not just from his tongue, he easily inserted another.  
  
As he set a lazy pace, thrusting his fingers in and out, feeling the way Kagome squeezed around him, Yukimura sat up a little to watch her. The way she responded to his touch was nothing short of beautiful. His eyes traced over the way her back arched and the soft “o” of her lips. But it was when lust-fogged blue eyes opened to meet his gaze that Yukimura had to bite the inside of his lip. As she panted and whimpered, words failing her, Kagome’s eyes communicated her desperation perfectly. The deep need she currently held for him and what he was doing to her.  
  
Yukimura _ached_ in how hard he’d become, and as his hips reflexively thrust against the sheets, he realized just how much he’d been leaking. “Kagome,” he sighed, pressing his face back against her inner thigh and kissing the mark he’d left earlier. He needed to moving things along for both their sakes.  
  
Bringing his mouth back to her core, he focused on on teasing her clit with gentle sucks and strokes of his tongue. He watched Kagome’s even most subtle reactions as he moved and curled his fingers, searching. When he found what he was looking for, a small patch of almost rough texture along Kagome’s inner wall, Yukimura gave a firm press and watched Kagome’s eyes fly open with a shout. He did grin against her that time. There.  
  
“Tooru!” Kagome cried before covering her mouth with a hand to muffle the volume she no longer had any control over. “Oh god,” she panted as he continued to press against the same spot with firm strokes, not giving her a moment’s rest as he continued to push her higher and higher until she was balanced at the tipping point. “Tooru, please, I can’t...” There were tears burning in her eyes as sensation threatened to overwhelm.  
  
The swift insertion of a third finger, a little extra stretch, a little extra pressure in the right spot, and Kagome was seeing stars.  
  
Yukimura tried to hold her steady as she shook and arched beneath him. He pressed his forehead to her stomach as she clenched and pulsed around his fingers, desperately wishing it was another part of him instead. When Kagome finally sank back against the bed, breaths heavy but steady, Yukimura crawled back up the bed to lie beside her.  
  
His fingers went back to tracing the lines of her body, the dip of her collarbone, the curve of her breast, as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He was a little surprised when she turned into it to kiss him on the mouth, but he eagerly reciprocated.  
  
The kiss was broken when Kagome wrapped a hand around his cock in an experimental grip and Yukimura moaned at the touch. Loudly.  
  
“Tooru,” Kagome whispered, leaning in close and kissing his jaw as her hand found confidence in his reaction and began to stroke with a light, teasing grip. Lips still close enough to brush skin as she spoke, she said, “I want you.”  
  
Yukimura had to reach down and squeeze the base of his dick to hold back his approaching orgasm. Clenching and unclenching his jaw, he took deep breaths to ground himself again. It wouldn’t do to end the night there. He nodded quickly and rolled over to fish a condom out of his nightstand.  
  
He was back on Kagome in an instant, rolling her onto her back once again as she laughed at his eagerness. She was still riding the high of release, and Yukimura was more than ready to bring her there again and join her.  
  
Nipping at her lips as he kissed her breathless, Yukimura sighed when Kagome opened her mouth to him. His tongue pressed against hers, the slide easy and playful as they explored each other’s mouths. Fingers tore at the foil square easily, but he eventually had to pull away from the kiss to check which way it needed to be rolled on. It was a quick process, something he’d done before, but when he looked back up at Kagome, saw her biting her lip as she watched his hands work, he felt that familiar warmth coiling low in his groin again. How could one woman effect him so easily?  
  
Yukimura reached within himself for every ounce of self control he could find as he leaned back down over Kagome and asked, breathless, “Are you sure?” Though neither were virgins, it was their first time together. If Kagome was tired or unsure or just wanted to wait, he would stop. No hesitation.  
  
But his heart stuttered in his chest when Kagome reached up to take his face in her hands and kiss him gently. “Of course. I’m ready.”  
  
Setting his glasses aside on the nightstand, Yukimura took his cock in hand, rubbing himself teasingly against Kagome’s clit a few times to hear her hiss as her head tipped back, before finally lining himself up and pressing inside.  
  
Kagome’s hands were around his shoulders instantly, pulling him closer as he slowly entered her, filling her with a gentle stretch inch by inch. Her fingernails scratched at his shoulders the deeper he went until he was finally seated completely inside her, hot and tight and _so good_.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and took a moment to enjoy the feeling before rolling her hips up and listening to Yukimura gasp softly. Looking up at him, she could see him watching her as much as he could. His forehead was creased in concentration as his dark eyes tried to focus on her face, but she knew he could barely make out the blur of vague facial features at their current distance. Drawing him closer, she kissed his cheek and spoke, “Move.”  
  
He didn’t need to be told twice as he drew his hips back and pressed forward again. Kagome sighed into his hair and held him tight as they fumbled together before they were finally able to fall into a rhythm together. One of Yukimura’s hands looped under her back to hold onto her shoulder as the other trailed down to settle at her hip. His forehead pressed against her shoulder where he would occasionally scatter kisses along her chest and throat.  
  
“Tooru,” Kagome whined when the familiar pressure of release began to build again. “Faster.”  
  
Yukimura took her direction easily, wanting to give her everything she wanted, wanting to make this as pleasurable as he could for both of them. Kagome was getting closer, she could feel it. It was almost enough, almost there, but not quite.  
  
Small sounds began to escape her as Yukimura increased the pace again without Kagome needing to ask, causing her breath to hitch with each strong thrust. “Tooru,” she pleaded. “Tooru, I’m close, but...but I-”  
  
With a groan of his own, Yukimura move his hand from Kagome’s hip to slip under her knee and hook his elbow underneath. Lifting a little, he was able to shift Kagome’s hips to a new angle, an angle where he had a deeper, more penetrating thrust.  
  
“Oh!” Kagome cried in surprise. Quickly bringing her other leg up to wrap around his waist, Kagome’s head tipped back in bliss. “Yes,” she groaned. “Yes, there, Tooru, I’m-”  
  
“Kagome,” Yukimura panted against her throat, voice strained as each thrust came stronger than the last. “You feel amazing,” he continued to speak. “Come for me. Please. Can you?” He begged. “I’m so close, but I want to make you feel good one more time. _Please_.”  
  
Kagome’s heart stuttered at his words a second before lightning shot through her veins. Everything was tight and burning hot for one intense, timeless moment before ebbing into a smooth warm that filled her and made her toes tingle. She was distantly aware of Yukimura crying out, his thrusts turning jerky and sporadic, before his muscles finally unwound and began to tremble.  
  
On instinct, Kagome lifted her hands to run her fingers though Yukimura’s sweat-damp hair. Pushing his hair out of his face, she admired his features for a moment. He really was handsome, if a little odd.  
  
As Yukimura released her leg and she allowed the other to slide back to the bed, Kagome realized that her legs were trembling as well. That combined with the lightness of post-orgasmic bliss caused Kagome to fall into a small fit of giggles. It certainly didn’t help when Yukimura looked down at her with a small frown, Kagome knowing full well that he couldn’t actually see her.  
  
Yukimura slowly pulled out of Kagome, something that made them both groan in loss (even through Kagome’s giggles), and carefully removed the condom so as not to make a mess. “Hand me my glasses?” He asked.  
  
“Why?” Kagome asked, mirth still clear in her voice as she handed him his glasses anyway. “Aren’t you going to lie down with me? You’ll just need to take them off again before you go to sleep.”  
  
“I will,” Yukimura said, sliding the glasses back into place on his nose. Finally depositing the condom in the wastebasket by his bed, he stretched out beside Kagome as he gave her a flat look. “But if you’re going to laugh at me after the first time we have sex, I’m at least going to watch you do it.”  
  
“I am laughing,” Kagome admitted before kissing him once on the tip of the nose. “But for the best possible reasons.” When Yukimura hummed, seemingly placated for the time being, Kagome wrapped an arm around him and cuddled into his chest, mind happy and heart full.


	2. Threesome

It had started out as an off-handed suggestion one night when the three of them had been drinking. Yukimura occasionally turned clingy when he drank and had a hard time not draping himself on Kagome which had eventually escalated to little kisses on her shoulder and some soft making out.   
  
Very single and not in the mood to watch his two lovebird friends get handsy on the couch, Matsuoka had rolled his eyes and said, “How about you two save it for the bedroom?”   
  
Yukimura’s instant (if slightly slurred) reply had been “You can either join us or leave, Mattsun.”   
  
Kagome had pushed Yukimura away after that, laughing that he shouldn’t be mean or tease his friend, but the idea had stuck for all three of them. Enough so that it was brought up again several days later, and while they were sober, no less. Which was what led to where Kagome currently found herself.   
  
On her knees with her palms pressed to Yukimura’s chest, Kagome tried not to think about how red her face probably was as her boyfriend watched her closely. Yukimura was on his back beneath her, staring up at her with rapt attention. “Does it feel good, Kagome?” He asked as a small smirk appeared on his face.   
  
Kagome bit her lip and nodded. Behind her, Matsuoka was on his knees, working to press a second finger into her ass. The stretch wasn’t unfamiliar but was still tight nonetheless. It was made slightly easier by Matsuoka’s gentle hands and the way Yukimura was running his fingers through her hair. Even though she’d agreed to this and held no regrets about her decision, she hadn’t known how embarrassingly wet the attention from both men would make her.   
  
“Good,” Yukimura purred, trying to keep her relaxed with her attention on him. “Come here,” he said before gently tugging her forward enough so that he could kiss her. Kagome could feel herself melt at the warmth of his lips, the gentle probing of his tongue, the way his hand stroked down her back as the other tangled in her hair. He broke the kiss to pepper small pecks across her cheek and jaw, working his way towards her ear. “I can feel you, you know,” he spoke lowly causing Kagome’s breath to hitch. “You’re so wet, I can feel you dripping on my dick.” As if to emphasize his point, the had that had been stroking her back reached between them so that Yukimura could take himself in hand and rub his head against Kagome’s drenched entrance.   
  
Kagome cried out instantly, hand flying to her mouth as she buried her face against Yukimura’s chest as she continued to whimper.   
  
“Yukki,” Matsuoka groaned, tone slightly irritated. “Quit teasing her at least for now. You’re just making her tense back up.”   
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Yukimura apologized, not sounding sincere in the least, as he went back to lovingly stroking Kagome’s back and sides and arms until she began to unwind and relax again.   
  
Matsuoka once again started moving his fingers inside her, touch slow and steady as he prompted her body to relax and stretch around his digits. “You’re doing great,” he spoke to her as he leaned over her back and kissed her shoulder blade. “And you don’t have to worry about holding back on all those noises on my account. Believe me, I’ve heard them often enough from the both of you. These walls aren’t as thick as you think.”   
  
Kagome whined as she once again tried to hide her face against Yukimura’s chest.   
  
“Hypocrite,” Yukimura said to his friend over her shoulder as he stroked her hair.   
  
When Matsuoka was finally able to work in a third finger, Kagome groaned as her brows pinched together. “Wait,” she breathed.   
  
Both men stilled immediately. “Kagome,” Yukimura said seriously. “Kagome open your eyes and look at me.” When she complied, she could see the concern etched onto his face. “Are you okay? Do we need to stop?”   
  
Kagome shook her head before realizing it might be taken the wrong way and spoke instead, “I’m find. Just give me a minute.”   
  
“Of course,” Matsuoka said, rubbing his free hand soothingly over Kagome’s lower back.   
  
“Take as long as you need,” Yukimura told her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Tell us when you’re ready.”   
  
Kagome nodded as she took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on relaxing around the increasing intrusion. “Maybe…some more lube?” She suggested.   
  
“Got it,” Matsuoka said without hesitation. He easily reached for the nearby bottle and squeezed out a generous amount around his fingers and Kagome’s hole. Recapping the bottle and tossing it aside, he curled his fingers slightly before pulling them out a fraction and slowly easing back in. The glide was smooth and made the stretch easier. When Kagome sighed, he asked, “Better?”   
  
“Yeah,” Kagome said as she pushed back against his hand a little. When his hand began moving again, Kagome hummed. With the burn of the stretch subsiding, she was starting to feel the warmth of pleasure spread through her body.   
  
“Do you think you’re about ready?” Yukimura asked, question genuine and not rushing in the slightest.   
  
“I’m ready,” Kagome nodded. She was as eager as she was sure her two partners for the evening were.   
  
“Okay,” Matsuoka said as he slowly withdrew his fingers and wiped the excess lube on a nearby towel. As he reached for the condom Yukimura was handing him, he reminded, “But if it’s too much or you need to stop, just tell me.”   
  
Kagome turned a little to look at the blond over her shoulder, smiling gratefully as she said, “I know. I’ll be sure to let you know.”   
  
She could hear Yukimura tearing open his own condom wrapper, but she was suddenly very distracted by the head of Matsuoka’s cock pressing against the entrance he’d spent so much time prepping.   
  
“Hey,” Yukimura was speaking to her. “Look at me.” When she complied, he kissed her gently before pulling back a fraction. “Just breathe and try to relax.”   
  
Kagome nodded and exhaled just as Matsuoka pushed inside. Her moan was long and drawn out, forehead once again pressed against Yukimura’s chest, and she was thankful that Matsuoka was conscious enough of what he was doing to pause once the head was inside, allowing her time to adjust. The prep had been enough, it didn’t hurt, but he was still larger than three fingers, meaning the fit was tight. A few deep breaths and Kagome was nodding again. “You can keep going now.”   
  
Matsuoka moved slowly, inch by inch, a shallow thrust in, pulling out a fraction, another shallow thrust, until he was fully inside her, biting back his own groan at the sensation. Kagome could feel how tightly he was holding onto her hips as he breathed above her and kept himself perfectly still so that she could adjust to his full length. “Kagome,” he said, voice thick before he swallowed and continued, “can I…?”   
  
“Yes,” Kagome’s answer came as a shuddered breath. “Yes, move. Just, go slow.”   
  
They both moaned as Matsuoka pulled out almost completely before slowly pushing fully in once more. The pace was painfully slow but had both of them panting.   
  
“How does that feel, Kagome?” Yukimura asked from below her, stroking himself as he watched his best friend fuck his girlfriend. “Do you like having Mattsun inside you?”   
  
There was no way she could possibly lie, especially when she was sure Yukimura could see the pleasure written across her face. Biting her lip, Kagome could only nod in answer.   
  
“Oh?” Yukimura’s tone turned light as he watched the blush on Kagome’s cheeks spread down her throat and chest. “If you’re enjoying him that much, do you even want me? Do you really  _ need _ both of us inside you?”   
  
“Yes,” Kagome nearly sobbed. Matsuoka felt good, but it wasn’t anywhere close to what she needed or where she needed it. “God yes, Tooru,  _ please _ . I need you.”   
  
“Of course,” Yukimura told her with a teasing smile as he lifted her chin for a kiss. Softening his tone, he reminded her, “It’s going to be tight, remember to breathe.”   
  
Like they’d agreed, Matsuoka slowed to a stop, still seated inside Kagome, as Yukimura lined himself up with Kagome’s weeping entrance and carefully pressed inside. Kagome gasped as he nails raking down his chest, literally having to remind herself to breathe as Yukimura had told her. Yukimura was barely inside and already the stretch and pressure of taking both of them was almost overwhelming.   
  
“ _ Shit _ , Yukki,” Matsuoka swore above her as his grip on her hips threatened to bruise. “She’s so tight now,” he breathed out, hips pressing tighter against her ass out of reflex.   
  
Even as he lifted his hips to push more fully into her, Yukimura took Kagome’s face in his hands and brought her closer to kiss her face and whisper, “You feel so amazing right now. Are you okay?”   
  
Kagome nodded even as she blinked away tears from the corners of her eyes. “I’m good. It’s just…a lot.”   
  
Yukimura hummed in understanding before asking, “Do you need some time or can we try moving?”   
  
“Move,” she said loud enough for both of them. “Take it slow but…please move.”   
  
From the look on Yukimura’s face, Kagome knew that some sort of understanding had passed between him and Matsuoka, but she had no idea what it was. She didn’t have much time to think on it either before both men were pulling out and thrusting back in.   
  
As requested, the pace they set was slow as they tried to find their own rhythms that were still complementary to each other. For her part, Kagome could do little more than hold onto her boyfriend, gripping his shoulder and tangling her fingers in his dark hair. There was so much to feel, too much for her brain to properly process, so she simply took it as it came. Gripping hands sliding on sweat-slick skin, everything tight and full, Kagome felt her release rushing up to meet her much quicker than usual.   
  
Hand tightening on Yukimura’s shoulder, Kagome tried to speak, “Fas…faster.”   
  
“Are you getting close?” Yukimura asked, sounding a little out of breath.   
  
Heat coiled tightly in her groin as everything around her suddenly felt much too hot, and Kagome couldn’t speak but only nod and sob out an affirmative.   
  
Matsuoka moaned above them both as Yukimura’s head fell back against his pillow. “Good,” he grunted, hips quickly slamming upwards and causing Kagome to scream against him.   
  
Kagome trembled at the onslaught of stimulation as both men suddenly began moving in an effort to chase their own releases. But it was Kagome who reached the peak first and screamed herself hoarse as she shook and held onto Yukimura for dear life, afraid she would literally come completely undone if she wasn’t grounded in some way. She may have called his name, may have called both their names, but she really couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that her throat was sore and dry and everything from her waist down was shaking in overstimulation.   
  
She thought Matsuoka might have come first, but she wasn’t sure of anything in the haze that continued to cloud her mind. All she knew was that it didn’t take long for either of them after she came.   
  
Barely aware of her surroundings as she was, Kagome still groaned when she felt Matsuoka slowly pull out, followed by Yukimura. Between the two of them, they managed to maneuver her so that she was lying on her side on the bed. Seconds later, she was joined by a warm body on either side of her and hummed sleepily as gentle hands stroked over her exhausted body.   
  
“How do you feel?” Yukimura asked quietly.   
  
“Sleepy,” Kagome responded with the first thing that came to mind, voice rough. She could hear Matsuoka’s laughter from behind her.   
  
“Is that all?” The blond asked.   
  
“Good,” she amended.   
  
“Good,” Yukimura said as he leaned in to kiss her temple. “Do you want some water?” When she shook her head without opening her eyes, he told her, “You can’t go to sleep. We all need to get cleaned up fist. Naps come after.”   
  
“Five minutes?” Kagome asked, hoping to wheedle out just a little rest before she was forced up onto shaky legs, something she was sure would be reminiscent of a baby deer.   
  
“Come on, Yukki, we can give her five minutes,” Matsuoka said near her shoulder.   
  
There was a sigh and something about “bad influences” but Yukimura finally conceded and said, “Okay, five minutes.”   
  
Kagome got comfortable to make the most out of her allotted rest time and distantly wondered whether or not this would be a one-time thing.


	3. "Good girl"

“Open,” Yukimura ordered.   
  
Sitting on her knees in the middle of the mattress, Kagome swallowed once before opening her mouth. Her world was currently dark with a soft padded blindfold covering her eyes, so she flinched away slightly when cool plastic touched her lips. But a firm hand found its way to the back of her head, thumb reaching around to stroke the line of her jaw. “You’re okay,” Yukimura reminded her. “Now, open wide for me.”   
  
Kagome followed his directions and opened her mouth a fraction wider as the plastic returned. The ball was eased into place, giving her jaw time to stretch and acclimate to the size before the straps were pulled behind her head and buckled securely. Kagome was just running her tongue over the ball’s surface, feeling the multiple holes designed for air flow, when a hand trailed down her throat. Her hair was pushed aside as a pair of lips pressed a warm kiss to her skin. “Good girl,” Yukimura purred in her ear.   
  
Kagome’s breath shuddered out of her as Yukimura’s hands continued to trail lightly over her body. The barely-there touch sent shivers through her, but she remained as still as she’d been told. Even blind as she was in the situation though, voice essentially taken from her, she wasn’t scared or nervous. The man currently kneeling behind her had all of her trust. It wasn’t even a question.    
  
Each little shiver that traveled down her spine and out through her limbs was pure anticipation.   
  
Fingertips dragged down her arms until Yukimura gripped her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back. He arranged her so that her forearms were parallel to each other and said, “Grab your arms and hold.”   
  
Again, Kagome did as she was told and held her forearms so that her wrists were aligned. There was a slight pull across her chest and shoulders, but it wasn’t quite uncomfortable, simply present enough for her to take notice.   
  
As she waited, she could hear Yukimura shuffling a few things around, taking his time in his search, before he finally returned to her. He pushed all of her hair over one shoulder and drug a single knuckle down her spine from the back of her neck to where her wrists were still pressed together. With a lingering kiss to the back of her hair, he told her, “You’re always so good, doing exactly what I say.”   
  
Kagome heard a sharp noise, similar to tearing, and her heart sped up a fraction. She knew exactly what it was, though this was their first time using it. Yukimura had shown her the bondage tape earlier, demonstrating how it would adhere to itself but not to skin. Adhesive-free but allowing for a tight hold and quick release was something Kagome was glad for. If Yukimura had gotten the tape out, then the rounded safety scissors were also guaranteed to be somewhere nearby.   
  
Breathing through the ball gag was easy enough, but the longer it remained in her mouth, the more Kagome could feel saliva building up. It didn’t exactly make it easy to swallow. When the first few drops began to leak out, Kagome grimaced at the feeling and whined slightly.   
  
Yukimura paused in his work of wrapping up her wrists, holding the tape tightly in place, as he shifted to lean around and see her face. “Problem?”   
  
Unable to properly speak, Kagome flexed her jaw to bring attention down to her mouth and made a small noise in the back of her throat.   
  
“Oh, I see,” Yukimura said as he reached out a thumb to wipe away the small trail of drool making its way down her chin. “Occupational hazard with these things,” he told her, continuing to stroke her chin before running his thumb over her lower lip. “Try to bear with it for a little longer.”   
  
Yukimura made short work of finishing up binding Kagome’s wrists behind her and said, “Okay, let go of your arms and test how that holds.”   
  
Kagome released her arms, flexed and rolled her wrists, and gave the tape a few good tugs before she nodded.   
  
“Feel secure?”   
  
Kagome nodded again.   
  
“Good.” A small cylinder with a button at one end was pressed into one of her hands. “Remember,” he said, suddenly very serious. “If you want to stop or even just need a break, press the button. I’ll stop and release the ball gag so you can tell me what you need.”    
  
When Kagome gave a firm nod in affirmation, Yukimura gave her bare bottom a light tap before he started moving around on the bed again, seemingly cleaning up and rearranging what he’d initially dragged out. When he appeared behind her again, he pressed his body close and let his chin come to rest on her shoulder. “Such a good girl,” he said as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. “I’m so lucky.”   
  
Anticipation building again, Kagome began to tremble slightly when Yukimura wrapped his arms around her middle with one hand trailing fingertips up to tease the valley between her breasts. “You’re shaking,” he observed. “Are you cold? Or maybe nervous? Or maybe…” His other hand trailed south, between her slightly parted legs so that his fingers could dip between her folds and slide through the wetness that had been steadily building there. “ _ Oh _ .”   
  
His tone made Kagome swallow reflexively, even as meagerly as she was currently able.   
  
“I suppose it’s time we get started then, hm?”   
  
With that, Yukimura brought his hands to Kagome’s shoulders and gently pushed her forward, holding on to keep her steady until her face was pressed into the comforter. Her ass was left exposed and presented for him, and another tremor traveled through her. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest and was almost certain that Yukimura knew about it too.   
  
His hands traveled from her shoulders, down her back, pausing at her arms to trace over his handiwork, before finally finding purchase at her hips. He leaned down to place one tender kiss to the small of her back before he rose again and leaned off to the side of the bed.   
  
Kagome felt a thin, flexible rod caress her backside. In a voice a fraction deeper, a touch darker, than his usual tone, Yukimura said, “Let’s begin.”


	4. Wedding Night

“Finally,” Kagome exhaled as she and Yukimura collapsed together on the couch of their hotel suite.   
  
They were both still in their formalwear as they kicked off their shoes and Kagome leaned over to rest her head on Yukimura’s shoulder. His head was tipped back against the cushions as he took the first moment he’d had in hours to just  _ breathe _ . Running a hand through his hair, which was actually styled for once, he asked, “Did you know we wouldn’t have time to eat? I’m  _ starving _ . What was the point in cake tastings and putting together a menu if we weren’t even going to get to enjoy it?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Kagome laughed tiredly. Now that the tension of the day was finally ebbing out of her, she realized just how tired she was. But Yukimura was right. Aside from a couple of bites of cake, some champagne, and a few hurried bites of their dinners, they’d barely eaten all day.   
  
There’d just been so much to do. Getting ready had started early in the morning with hair and makeup, then onto the dress and making sure everything was in just the right place. There were pictures before the ceremony, people fussing every step of the way. The ceremony itself had actually been very nice. Vows they’d written themselves had made more than a few friends and family cry. But then there’d been more pictures and fussing and the reception. While everyone else ate, the happy couple had been stopped at every turn to be congratulated and hugged and talked near to death about their future plans.   
  
Just before they’d made their escape, Kagome’s mother had assured her that she’d bring by some of the cake at least a little later, and for that, she was grateful. Kagome had really liked the cake they chose at their tasting.   
  
Weddings were work.   
  
“Order something from room service,” Kagome said giving Yukimura’s side a small poke. “Doesn’t matter what. I’d eat pretty much anything at this point.”   
  
“Mm,” Yukimura hummed as he kissed the top of Kagome’s head and stood to go find the room service menu.   
  
With her pillow gone, Kagome sat up on her own and stretched her arms to reach as far behind her as she could. She could handle the first few buttons at the top of the halter dress’s collar, but after a certain point, her fingers were just grazing the small round buttons with no real effect. “Why did I choose buttons?” She asked herself, standing on sore feet and making her way to her new husband. “Why couldn’t I have chosen something with a zipper?”   
  
“What?” Yukimura asked as he hung up from speaking with room service, not quite having heard what Kagome was grumbling about.   
  
Resting her forehead against Yukimura’s chest, Kagome asked, “Can you help me with my dress? I can’t reach all of the buttons.”   
  
“Of course,” Yukimura smiled as he rubbed his hands up and down Kagome’s back. “Turn around.”   
  
Kagome did as told and turned her back to him. Sweeping aside a few stray wisps of hair that had escaped her carefully styled curls, Yukimura popped the delicate buttons of the dress open one by one.   
  
“Today was exhausting,” he spoke quietly in the otherwise silent room.   
  
“Mhm,” Kagome nodded in agreement.   
  
“But it was worth every moment,” Yukimura said before kissing the exposed skin a the top of Kagome’s spine. “Even that brief panic when Mattsun thought he lost the rings.”   
  
Kagome, despite having been near a panic attack when it had happened, laughed at the memory. “I thought I was going to choke your best friend on our wedding day.”   
  
“Everything turned out fine though,” Yukimura reminded, trailing more kisses down her back and shoulders as her skin was exposed to him. When the last button had been taken care of, he pushed his hands inside the dress, caressing the smooth skin over her ribs and sides. “We’re here together now. Just the two of us.” Drawing his hands up Kagome’s back, he expertly unhooked the bra she’d been wearing and grinned when he heard her sigh of relief.   
  
Tugging the strapless garment free from under the dress, Yukimura tossed it onto a nearby chair before turning his attention back to Kagome. He pushed his hands back into the dress that still hung off Kagome’s shoulders and used his thumbs and palms to gently massage over the red marks left by the tight bra. Kagome hummed in appreciation under the attention. As uncomfortable as he’d been all day in his suit, he could only imagine how it had been for Kagome.   
  
His hands continued massaging as they worked their way to Kagome’s front to gently knead her breasts. Kagome tipped her head back to rest against his shoulder, cheeks slightly flushed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. While Yukimura always enjoyed playing with Kagome’s chest, he also knew that gentle steady kneading was on par with a massage for her at the end of a long day. “Feeling better?” Yukimura asked quietly, placing a light kiss just below her ear.   
  
“Mhm,” Kagome nodded, relaxing completely against his chest.   
  
“That’s good,” Yukimura said as he nuzzled into her neck before pulling away and turning her in his arms. He leaned down so that he was only a fraction of an inch away from Kagome’s lips and whispered, “I love you, Yukimura Kagome.” Watching as Kagome’s face flushed a darker shade of scarlet, Yukimura grinned. “Oh? Did you like hearing that? Yukimura Kagome.”   
  
Kagome smiled brightly as she tugged at Yukimura’s collar and said, “Say it again.”   
  
“Yukimura Kagome,” he said as he leaned in closer and kissed her throat.   
  
“Again,” Kagome said as she sighed at the feeling of his lips against her skin.   
  
“Yukimura Kagome.” The dress was being pushed from her shoulders.   
  
“Again.” She loosened his tie and pulled it free from his collar.   
  
“Yukimura Kagome.” His breathing was coming heavier as he nipped at her collar bone.   
  
“Tooru,” Kagome sighed as her hands found their way into his hair, thoroughly mussing it.   
  
“Kagome,” Yukimura groaned against her throat when he heard the change in her voice.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and they both froze.   
  
“Room service,” Kagome sighed with a soft laugh. The moment was broken, but she was confident they’d have plenty more and very soon. Patting her husband’s chest, Kagome said, “You answer the door while I go get out of this dress, okay?”   
  
“Okay,” Yukimura sighed. He would just have to accept it for now. He  _ was _ still starving after all.   
  
He watched Kagome leave for the bedroom before moving to answer the door. By the time Kagome returned, Yukimura had already brought the food in and arranged it at the table. He smiled when he saw what she was wearing.   
  
Dressed only in an oversized sweater, Kagome sat down with one leg curled under her. “For the record,” she started as she popped a strawberry into her mouth, “I did bring some very racy lingerie with me. Lots of lace and straps. You’d love it.” After Yukimura had taken his seat beside her, she finished, “It just didn’t seem like something to wear while we snack.”   
  
Yukimura watched as she extended a grape to him, and he opened his mouth to accept it with a smile. He honestly didn’t care what she was wearing at the moment. This wonderful, beautiful woman he loved with every bit of his body and soul was now his wife. She’d agreed to be with him now and forever, and he still hadn’t quite made it down from cloud nine yet. Still though… “Wear it for me tomorrow?”   
  
Laughing at his question but nodding nonetheless, Kagome said, “Deal.”


End file.
